Hommage
by Falbala03
Summary: "La mort l'avait déjà arrachée à lui. Il ne laisserait pas le temps se charger de son souvenir." Petit OS prémisse d'une histoire en suspens, volontairement neutre pour rester libre de toute suite. A l'origine les personnages devaient être Hermione et Tom Jedusor, puis je l'ai également bien vue avec Hermione et Drago Malefoy, mais n'importe quel personnage peut y être intégré.


Le froid.

C'était tout ce que son corps était désormais en mesure de sentir. Un froid intense, qui l'envahissait progressivement, tel un manteau que l'on poserait délicatement sur ses épaules, paralysant ses muscles petit à petit, altérant sa perception du monde, et sapant la dernière once de volonté qui l'avait jamais habitée.

Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts, elle ne sentait plus ses bras, elle ne sentait plus la douleur infligée au cours des derniers mois. Tout n'était que vide et froid. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point imprécis auquel son cerveau avait renoncé à donner forme.

L'obscurité l'entourait, la laissant presque invisible.

Mais l'ombre menaçante des arbres autour d'elle ne la glaçait plus d'effroi. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, et tandis que les ténèbres l'enveloppaient impitoyablement et que la dernière parcelle de chaleur quittait son corps, une légère vapeur s'échappa de sa bouche. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle donna au monde.

* * *

Son corps gisait là, inerte, au milieu des bois sur la terre noire et meuble recouverte uniquement de quelque feuilles et brindilles.

Les forêts écossaises étaient ainsi faites, pour ce qu'il en restait, que leur ancienneté n'avait d'égal que la sensation d'insignifiance profonde que l'on ressent face à la splendeur de l'immensité qui s'offre à nous quelque fois. Les arbres étaient immenses, bien plus grands que la norme et incroyablement intimidants, comme animés d'une propre force, d'une conscience et d'une sagesse ancestrale. Seule l'odeur caractéristique de l'humus venait adoucir les émotions qui assaillaient quiconque avait l'imprudence de s'aventurer au-delà de l'orée des bois.

C'est dans ce paysage vierge et primaire qu'une ombre se mût silencieusement entre les arbres en direction du corps allongé sur le sol, ventre contre terre. La silhouette s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille et l'observa en détail.

Ses vêtements étaient entièrement détruits. Son jean était taché par la terre, et troué, déchiré en plusieurs endroits laissant apparaître des blessures profondes qui avaient sans doute saigné abondamment au vu du tissu imbibé de liquide rouge et poisseux. Son haut n'était pas dans un meilleur état, et si les blessures semblaient moins graves, elles n'en étaient que plus nombreuses, la plupart s'apparentant à des griffures, des égratignures obtenues au cours d'une course, ou plutôt d'une fuite, probablement dans ces bois, peut-être ailleurs...

Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés recouvraient presque entièrement sa face, aussi l'homme avança doucement sa main pour les placer derrière son oreille et observer attentivement le visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Un petit sourire triste, empli de regrets trahissait l'ampleur de la douleur, de la peine qu'il ressentait. Il retraçât avec ses doigts les contours de sa figure, s'attardant sur sa joue qui restait envers et contre aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs, caressant doucement ses lèvres puis remontant jusqu'à ses yeux noisettes, autrefois si lumineux, aujourd'hui dénué d'éclat. Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de les fermer, pour toujours. Peut-être la dernière chose qu'ils aient vu était le visage de son assassin. Ou peut-être ne reflétaient-ils que la peur et la déception ressentie lors du dernier instant de lucidité.

Il resta là longtemps, à la contempler, à ressasser leur passé, leur futur qui avait volé en éclats, brisant la seule chose qui avait fait de lui un homme. Il lui aurait tout donné, il aurait du tout lui donné. Il aurait du… Mais il n'avait jamais eu confiance en l'amour, ce sentiment trop fort, trop éphémère, trop destructeur. L'amour avait réussi à le briser, lui, à faire de lui un être quasi inhumain, un monstre aux yeux de ses pairs. Que n'aurait-il donné désormais pour revenir en arrière, réparer ses erreurs, la sauver du monstre infâme qui l'avait réduite à une simple enveloppe charnelle que le temps se chargerait de transformer en poussière comme bien des hommes avant elle.

Non.

Il ne laisserait pas faire cela.

La mort l'avait déjà arrachée à lui. Il ne laisserait pas le temps se charger de son souvenir.

En se penchant au-dessus d'elle, il regarda une nouvelle fois ce visage si cher, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui murmura une dernière phrase, un dernier adieu, lui confiant à tout jamais sa dernière part d'humanité.

Il se redressa et sorti sa baguette en la tenant fermement dans sa main fine, pâle, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour d'elle comme une plante grimpante. Il la leva légèrement et commença à murmurer à voix basse une litanie, mélodieuse pour qui savait entendre, mais dont la tonalité reflétait le désespoir d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Et alors que les mots se suivaient inlassablement, il semblait qu'une douce lumière entourait le corps de la jeune fille, illuminant ses traits, son teint pâle, lui rendant des couleurs plus chaleureuses, plus vivantes. Les traces, les égratignures qui maculaient sa peau disparurent une à une, ses cheveux devinrent plus soyeux et leur couleur ravivée malgré les ténèbres environnantes.

Lorsque sa voix s'évanouit dans les bois, il ne restait rien de la jeune fille meurtrie et torturée. Son corps était immaculé, son visage serein, comme si la cruauté du monde actuel ne l'avait jamais atteinte, comme si seul ses souvenirs les plus heureux l'avait accompagné dans la mort. Elle reposait sur un tronc creux et recouvert par un lit de mousse verdoyante et il savait que lorsque le jour se lèverai, un rayon de soleil éclairerait son visage. Pour l'heure, il se contenta de lever la tête en la soumettant à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait au travers des branches, et à la brise légère qui lui caressait le cou et jouait avec ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Son dernier hommage rendu, il se fondit dans le décor en disparaissant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Seule une goutte d'eau au creux de la paume de la jeune fille pouvait attester de sa présence cette nuit-là.


End file.
